


Avengers and Winchester Comedic Reunion

by MysticMedusa



Series: God's TV [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amara still wants no part of their shit, Chuck is God, Crossover Pairings, Dean not so master of the bow, Drunk Tony Stark, Gabriel king of the bunnies, M/M, drunk lucifer, fury is done with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: What happens when Balthazar visits a certain captain America for a booty call with the Winchester group not far behind?Sam starring as the hunter who is accident proneDean starring as the not so master of the bowHawkeye starring as the man who should not share his toysGabriel starring as master of the bunniesLoki starring as god plotting a certain trickster's endFury starring as wielder of the pink stuffed animalCastiel starring as the healer of the mooseLucifer and Tony starring as the drunks that are to blame for this chaos since we can't blame godHawkeye's bow starring as the villain attempting to murder the moose





	

Tony sat at the table with the other avengers and Fury who was easily putting him to sleep. He wondered if it was to much to ask for something interesting to happen but knowing their luck that something interesting would be half the city blown up.

He yawned earning a clearly annoyed look from Fury.

“Am I boring you Tony?”

Tony wasn’t given the chance for a snappy comeback as the alerts went off letting them know someone had broken into S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony jumped to his feet with the avengers following suit.

Before anyone of them could go confront the intruders the flutter of wings was followed by Steve cursing as an angel fell on top of him.

“Hey darling, did you miss me?”

Hearing the familiar voice of Balthazar none of the avengers raised their weapons while Fury looked at their unwanted guest with a less than pleased look.

“Captain you want to explain to me how this guy got in here.”

Tony held up a hand knowing that the angel probably hadn’t come alone. The sound of more wings was followed by the appearance of the two hunters and their angels that they had met in the other universe.

“Hey guys.” Dean greeted them like it was normal for them to go to another universe for a visit.

Fury glared at the growing number of intruders before looking to Tony who was smiling at one of them.

“Somebody better tell me what the hell’s going on.”

“Nick Fury meet the devil, Gabriel a.k.a Loki of another universe, Sam and Dean expert hunters of all things evil, and the angels Balthazar and Castiel.”

Fury raised a brow staring at Tony who had an overconfident smirk.

“You seriously expect me to believe that story you told me before?”

Tony shrugged not really caring one way or another.

“So what do we owe the honor of this visit?” Widow asked glancing around for signs of the demon that made her uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, Crowley isn’t with us.” Sam assured her already seeing her gaze wander over their group.

“I heard someone was talking shit so I came for a rematch.”

Lucifer said snapping his fingers as he appeared next to Tony with several bottles of whiskey and scotch. Tony had a smile on his face as he turned to the other avengers.

“Anyone want to take bets on the winner?”

“Oh I got twenty on you beating Luci.” Dean said without hesitation.

The fallen angel glared at him.

“Really? Why are we friends again?”

“Because I don’t deep fry you in holy oil every time Sam bitches about the abuse his ass has to suffer from an angel who doesn’t know how to control their strength.”

Lucifer shrugged.

“Fair enough.”

“What’s holy oil?” Bruce asked ignoring the growing anger on Fury’s face.

“Well everything in our world has a weakness. For angels if you make a circle of holy oil and set it on fire with them inside they can’t escape. It’s came in handy several times.”

Gabriel laughed.

“Remember when I turned you into a car and Dean had to pull holy oil out of your ass?”

Thor and Loki shot a look to Sam who gave Gabriel his usual bitch face.

“Don’t ever turn me into a car again. I swear I will withhold sex for a month if you do.”

Gabriel gasped astonished Sam would dare withhold sex.

“That’s just cruel.”

Lucifer leaned over to Gabriel and said, “And they call me evil.”

Both angels were shaking their head in disapproval but Sam just ignored them as he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care if you guys are angels, aliens, or god himself. Get the hell out of my building.”

Lucifer was about to say something to Fury when a voice chimed in from one of the extra seats at the table.

“You called?” Chuck said sounding a bit entertained.

Dean sighed in annoyance as he motioned towards Chuck with his eyes locked on Fury.

“You see what you caused.”

Fury had no idea but he looked at the two new comers curious as to who they were. Gabriel smiled happily as he waved to them.

“Hi dad! Hi aunty!”

Amara ignored the loud trickster as she sat reading people magazine. Chuck smiled at his son before taking a drink of his chocolate milkshake.

“Hello my children. Just stopping by to see the other universe I created?”

Dean rolled his eyes ignoring Chuck and decided to ask Hawkeye about his bow. The archer was happy to let Dean try and use it while Sam explained why had come to the universe.

“So basically Balthazar wanted a booty call and Lucifer wanted to get drunk with Tony?” Chuck asked curious if he was hearing right.

Balthazar smiled at his father trying to look innocent.

“Of course that’s not the only reason. What kind of angels would we be if we did something so foolish. Sam wanted to…um expand his knowledge.”

Widow rolled her eyes hearing the obvious lie.

“Nice save.” She said sarcastically.

Chuck smirked at the assassin’s comment.

“Oh I like her. She obviously can see through your many layers of lies my son.”

Balthazar shrugged.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying. Can I at least finish my booty call before you smite me?”

Chuck shrugged.

“I’m not smiting anyone for using their powers how they want. I’m on vacation, remember? Also Michael would be the one smiting, I left him in charge.”

Gabriel looked to Sam.

“We forgot to invite Mikey on this trip.”

“No I told him about it and bribed him to look the other way on this one. Apparently he didn’t know when Adam’s birthday was and was willing to let us do what we want for a few days if I told him.”

Both Lucifer and Balthazar shook their heads disapprovingly.

“Always throwing baby bro under that bus. For shame.”

Sam ignored Lucifer’s comment as Fury left clearly done with the foolishness of the group. Chuck just watched the group as chaos unfolded before him. Lucifer was once again beaten by Tony in the game of drinking. While the fallen angel was passed out drunk on the table Dean accidentally shot Sam in the leg with the bow and Castiel had to heal him. Gabriel had run off and returned with an eye patch wearing dog that Loki insisted he keep as a pet but Thor made the archangel turn Fury back into a person.

Fury was oddly silent for a few moments before he decided to shoot Gabriel who smiled and handed the bullet back to him before turning his gun into a pink stuffed animal. At one point Bruce decided to try and talk to Amara who ignored him completely. Widow tried to pick a fight with Amara saying Bruce was just trying to be nice and Sam had to calm the situation before Amara decided to suck out the assassin’s soul.

At some point during their escapades robots began attacking the city which resulted in Gabriel on TV announcing he was an archangel after having turned said robots into bunnies just to show off to the avengers. Balthazar and Steve tried to sneak off without being noticed but Dean called after them to tell Balthazar not to break his human. After being given the middle finger by the annoyed angel Dean decided to join Tony in drinking and managed to outdo the hardcore drinker to the point Tony was passed our right next to Lucifer.

The chaos only continued when Gabriel returned with the once great robot army that he decided to have land directly on top of Loki. The god of mischief growled in anger as he clawed his way through the pile of bunnies but every time he got free intent on killing the angel he found the bunnies once again dropped on top of him.

It took Thor and Sam both asking Gabriel to stop and bribing him with sweets to get him to leave the now exhausted demi god alone. Loki glared at Gabriel promising payback before Balthazar and Steve returned saying they could go home now.

“But I like it here, Hawkeye is teaching me to use a bow.” Dean complained actually enjoying their stay.

“Dean I’ve already been shot by you twice. Let’s just go home.”

Sam had actually been shot three times with the bow but Castiel didn’t mention this as Sam had passed out the third time. Gabriel waved goodbye to the demi god wishing him luck on his payback before jumping into Sam’s arms to be carried back to their universe.

Castiel had to pick up Lucifer who was still passed out but made sure to heal enough of Tony’s black out state to ensure the human would wake up without a hangover. Loki thanked him for that before saying goodbye to the oddly quiet angel.

When the group was gone and back in their own universe the avengers sighed happy their guests were gone.

“You have to admit, having angels who can heal any wound or even bring back the dead is pretty helpful.”

Chuck who had remained with Amara sitting next to him looked up at Steve with a smile.

“Yeah but do you really want to deal with all that chaos?”

Steve eyed the small man curious about something.

“Why did you just sit back and watch?”

Chuck shrugged.

“Last time it was because there were no good dramas on TV. Today I was just in the mood for some chaos and this seemed easier than the other things I could do. Anyways bye my children.”

With that Chuck and Amara vanished leaving the group to wonder what kind of chaos God could do with his infinite power.

“They have very odd friends.” Widow finally stated before standing to leave with Bruce close behind.

“I feel bad he shot his brother three times.” Hawkeye said having let the hunter continue to use the bow even after the second shot to Sam.

“I’m going to enjoy payback.” Loki said already scheming his revenge against his fellow trickster.

“The small trickster is very odd but would make a great ally.” Thor said looking at the bunnies that remained in the large meeting room.

At Thor’s comment the other avengers in unison stated, “No.”

Even Tony who was still unconscious was denying the trickster even be considered for the avengers as he grumbled in his sleep. Fury was staring at the stuffed animal in his hands considering how he would kill the little trickster if he dared show up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you must know no, Dean is not responsible for shooting Sam three times. Hawkeye's bow is evil and must be destroyed :P


End file.
